Hunters
by Peter
Summary: There are groups in the world who search out the evil and destroy it. Some for destiny, for glory, for revenge, or for cash. The group coming to Juban is in it for all of these. All this in the Sailor Moon universe.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon ain't mine...any other mentions from any other show aren't mine either.

Any characters that are new to the show (Such as the Hunters, excepting one ) are most likely mine...If you want to use them in any shape, form, or MST please ask me before doing so..This isn't a SI fic, and hopefully it won't be that way. . .much. I'm just using my screen name to keep it simpler, I hope.  
  
Hunters  
Peter Withers  
  
Ch1  
An introduction.  
  
Time: 2340  
Location: Somewhere in the Outback...Australia.  
  
A quiet night for the few residents of the region. Or it would've been if they hadn't been evacuated earlier that day. The government had done so due to fears about an unspecified 'chemical' spill.   
  
The Truth was much stranger than that.  
  
Oddly enough, the tabloids get these situations right a high percentage of the time. (Make a note here that they could be the best investigative reporting on the planet.)  
  
These were the thoughts going through the young looking leader of the small group waiting out in the Outback.   
  
The slender Japanese woman beside him looked out at something none of the others could see.  
  
"They're coming."   
  
"Thanks Machiko." The brown hair American brought up his two way radio.   
  
"Jenn. It's getting to be that time. How's infrared?"  
  
The brown haired electronics expert studied the screens. "I'm just seeing them now. A couple of hundred, almost to the clearing. They're moving fast right toward you. Kyla's got nothing special magic wise coming from them. Just normal gremlins." She glanced back toward the witch.  
  
"Good, get ready when they're all in the field."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Chance." He whispered into the radio. "Report."  
  
"We're all ready Peter. Just give the word."  
  
After a minute, Peter could see the dark moving wave cover the field and coming toward them. "Light them up."  
  
Suddenly several flares lit up the sky and floated down toward the dark forms, revealing hundreds of gremlins (1).   
  
"Fire, Fire!" Peter brought up his AK and fired into the mass of creatures on full auto. Forms started to drop, but more piled past them.   
  
Machiko opened fire, then Chance, Jacobs, and Saris. It only slowed the mass as they piled forward toward their tormentors.   
  
"The first are past the field. Infrared has all of them on it now!"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
The field exploded as Jenn blew the remote detonated explosives. Body parts and ichor drenched the open members of the group. "Chance, Jacobs change to Flame throwers."  
  
The scene degenerated into darkness as one could hear the distinctive sound of gunfire and the 'whoosh' of flamethrowers.

Story definition:

(1) Gremlin (n.) - This is a subtype, a normally generic creature charactarized by being close to human size or smaller, often travel in packs, limited intelligence and fast breeding, and can be destroyed using conventional methods. This creature is not like what most think is a gremlin, prevalent in aircraft during WWI and WW2; or a gremlin, the second mutated stage of the Mogwai. They also can be distinquished by the various colors of goo that explode from them when destroyed spectactularly. This is often unlike vampires, youma, daimons, and true demons.

Constructive comments are always helpful. Flames are often good for toasting marshmellows.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Hunters Ch. 2  
  
So you know that any characters in this fanfic that are from any show known aren't mine, I have written this disclaimer for public viewing. The only exemptions are any original characters written by me.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**Home ****Sweet Home  
**  
  
**Day: T2 Time: 1700 hours**

Location: Mexico, coastal location, private property (as in don't enter unless you have permission of the owners or the author.)  
  
The men and women from the previous scene are lounging out on the front porch of the condo.  
  
"Man, I still can't believe we managed to score a sweet place like this though the Mexican government." Chance was debated to himself whether to have a quick swim before a night out in a nearby town.  
  
"Well you kill several demon assassins going after a high ranking and quite popular offical, they tend to be rather grateful. I just think its so they know where they can find us quicker if there is a next time." Jenn was lounging, enjoying the last of the sun by wearing her bikini. Machiko was beside her, doing a similiar activity. "That had to be the worst assignment, trying to figure out which people were the shape shifting demons and which were the officals."  
  
"Nope, I'd say it was that vampire assignment in that small American town." Chance retorted back. "A couple dozen of them, plus five demons in a single night. That blond girl was cute though."  
  
Saris leaned back in his chair. "The Windigo or the dragon in Wales." The others nodded in remembering those jobs.  
  
"The demon rats in the Paris Catacombs." Machiko shuddered. "I didn't think any rat could get that big. Much less a few hundred."  
  
They all turned at the sound of someone opening the door behind them. Peter came out of the house with a notepad computer. "I've got the results from that job a couple of days ago. Another satisfied customer and fifty thousand apiece." There was a loud cheer from everyone. "Job well done guys. Have fun tonight. We've got cross training and some new toys to try out tomarrow." Everyone scattered and were gone in less than a minute.  
  
Except for Machiko.  
  
She looked at her leader as he was about to go back inside. "Peter, why don't you come with us. You never have any fun." She arched her back slightly.  
  
"I've got work to do. Why don't you go have some fun with them? You deserve it for doing so well on this mission." He went back inside, leaving one very confused young woman.

* * *

Later at a local bar...  
  
"I outright flirted with him but he didn't even notice. You've known him longest Jenn, I'm wondering, what am I doing wrong?"  
  
"It's just the way he is.."  
  
"Is he gay or something?"  
  
Jenn frowned slightly at the younger woman. "No, he's not. It's just an old wound when we were younger. Leave it at that Machiko. If he wants to tell you more, then he will."  
  
Machiko studied her drink for a moment. It was strange how in some countries, she could drink and others she would be carded as a minor. "So...what do I do."  
  
"Be a friend. Like we all are."

* * *

Peter redressed after a quick shower. He walked downstairs when the doorbell rang. "Damn woman. Sometimes I swear..." He muttered just before he opened the door.  
  
The Japanese man in front of him is in the midfifties. "Greetings. I am Tsuka Magashi. I have a proposition for you and your team."  
  
"What are the details?"

* * *

Jenn growled slightly as another guy gave a crude proposition in Spanish.  
  
(Would you leave me alone, you asshole!!")  
  
(You're coming with me girl.)  
  
Jenn smiled as she heard the scrapes of several chairs as her friends got up. She pulled back her free arm. (No.) And promptly slammed her fist into his face, breaking his nose.

* * *

"So Mr. Magashi, what kind of situation do you have that makes you interested in my group."  
  
In reponse the older man opened the briefcase to display a manila envelope and a whole shitload worth of money. He opened the envelope and got out a dozen pictures. The first Peter could easily tell was some type of monster.  
  
"Humanoid. Perhaps stronger and faster than human norm. Based on the human figures lying on the ground near it, some kind of drainer. So what is it?"  
  
"This was taken three years ago in the Juban Subdistrict of Tokyo. We are tentively calling them youma. For several years, these creatures have been draining energy from hundreds of people. We have been able to keep it mostly quiet at least.  
  
Finally the number of instances dropped.  
  
But now, new ones have shown up.  
  
But this time their motive operendi has changed. They are targeting single humans instead of groups. And they've been taking these out of them." Magashi showed another picture of a crystal of some kind being pulled of a man's chest.  
  
"So the Japanese government wants us to what, find the source of them and eliminate them."  
  
Magashi chuckled slightly. "If your team can do that alone, we will be most pleased. But if possible, we need to get blood and tissue samples. Preferably alive, but dead is also acceptable."  
  
"Alive is harder. . .and more expensive."  
  
"Five Hundred thousand up front for expenses there. One hundred thousand for each documented kill. And additional Two hundred thousand for tissue and blood samples from any kills. That will be five hundred thousand per each live creature. Condition doesn't matter if they are alive and contained. And negotiable prices for any usuable tactical information or elimation of source of these creatures for later use."  
  
"The price is fine, but we will also need a base of operations and some way to get our weapons into Japan considering that firearms are illegal there."  
  
"My government will see to allowing use of your weapons in Japan. There is one other stipulation to our agreement."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You will have to accept a temporary observer to document your progress."  
  
"Once I speak with the rest of my group, I will give you our final answer. But I am fairly confident that they will agree once they get the answers they want. They usually want to think through things before getting into a situation."

* * *

("Fucking Bitch!") Then there was the Crash! of an oversized man exiting through an unopened window.  
  
The small group of mercenaries left before the local police arrived and after kicking two dozen locals asses all over the bar.  
  
Chance started to sing a rather rude song as they stumbled into their van and the others joined in. Saris shook his head as he drove the group of inebriated Hunters back to the condo. Unfortunately he was the designated driver for the evening.

* * *

Peter blinked and almost sighed at the sound of his team coming inside. It sounded like they involved themselves in some local entertainment and were currently singing an Irish drinking song of some kind.  
  
Again.  
  
"That was so much fun guys. Just going out and kicking normal guys asses all over the place."  
  
Machiko snickered. "It didn't even take that much. Just a few words Jenn and you had them all over the place."  
  
"And out the windows." Chance broke down laughing. After a moment, Chance had the door open and they managed to get inside.  
  
Peter shook his head and sighed.  
  
Again.

* * *


End file.
